Miracle of Music Room
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Dan pada akhirnya tibalah semua rahasia terbongkar. Kurosaki-senpai, 'dia' mengetahuinya... -Suck at summary! WARNING! OOC AU. Last chapter! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

_Ya._

_Tempat itu bagaikan memiliki kekuatan magis…_

_Hanya yang berkemauan kuat yang mendapatkannya._

_Kebenaran akan terbongkar dan semuanya akan keluar!_

_Di sana kamu dapatkan…_

_Apa yang kau inginkan…?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Miracle of Music Room**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo (c) Bleach

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

* * *

_**Rukia's POV**_

Kringgggg!!!!!!

Suara jam weker membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Jam berapa ini? Astaga!!! Pukul tujuh!!! Aku harus cepat!!!

Aku menyambar pakaianku yang tergantung di lemari, mengambil handuk, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku mandi secepat yang kubisa. Tidak peduli entah mandiku bersih atau tidak!

"Ohayou, Rukia!" Sapa Byakuya Nii-sama dingin.

"Ohayou!!!" Kataku terburu-buru.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Tanya Hisana Nee-san

"Aku terlambat! Aku harus cepat!" Aku menyambar sebuah roti selai kacang. "Aku akan suruh supir untuk mengatarmu!" Kata Hisana-nee. Tapi aku buru-buru mencegahnya. Aku tidak mau selalu tergantung orang lain. Apalagi mobil, rumah, dan segala isinya ini milik Nii-sama, kakak iparku. "Aku pergi!!!" Teriakku sambil berlari secepat kilat.

Drapp, drap, drap, drap!!!

Aku menyusuri kerumunan orang. Aku memilih jalan tembus, yaitu lewat jembatan penyeberangan.

Akhirnya aku sampai di Sekolah dengan terlambat. Ochi-sensei menyuruhku berdiri di Koridor sambil membawa ember hingga pelajaran pertama selesai. Yahh… Aku sudah biasa dihukum begini! Kemarin saja aku disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi. Kemarinnya lagi aku disuruh mengepel koridor lantai dua. Kemarinnya lagi juga sama! Entah mnengapa walaupun weker sudah dipasang aku tetap bangun terlambat. Kalau sudah begini aku hanya bisa menyesali nasib saja…

"Kuchiki-san! Ochi-sensei memanggilmu! Ayo masuk!" Panggil Tatsuki.

Aku segera masuk. Aku hanya menunduk ketika Ochi-sensei menatapku tajam. "Kuchiki, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu terlambat. Ibu tahu, mungkin nilai akademismu baik-baik saja, tapi kalau terus-terusan melanggar seperti ini kamu bisa dikeluarkan! Jadi nanti ketika istirahat pertama, kamu pergi ke Ruang bimbingan konsultasi, mengerti? Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu!" Aku berjalan lunglai ke kursiku. Aku tidak tahu hukuman apalagi yang akan diberikan padaku… Aku cuma bisa pasrah…

.

.

.

KRINNNGGG!!!

Bel tanda istirahat pertama telah dibunyikan. Aku segera bergegas ke ruang bimbingan konsultasi.

"Kuchiki-san, mau kemana? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?!" Tanya Hinamori.

"Ahh… Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Hanya aku ada urusan sebentar! Kau ke kantin duluan saja bersama Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, Mahana, dan yang lainnya!" Aku tersenyum pada Hinamori. Walaupun hatiku cemas, aku haru tetap memberikan senyumanku agar Hinamori tidak sedih. Aku tidak suka dikasihani seperti itu!

"Benar nih, tidak ada apa-apa?!" Hinamori mengerutkan dahinya. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan mantab, lalu segera berlalu.

'Tok, Tok, Tok…'

Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan. Terdengar suara seseorang menyuruhku masuk dari dalam sana. Dengan kaki bergetar aku memasuki ruangan itu. "Ah, ternyata itu kau, Kuchiki! Ayo, duduk!" Perintah Matsumoto-sensei. Aku duduk, kemudian meletakkan sepucuk surat yang diberikan Ochi-sensei kepadaku. Matsumoto-sensei membacanya dengan seksama kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Kuchiki, apakah keluargamu memiliki masalah?" Tanya Matsumoto-sensei tajam. "Tidak, sensei" Jawabku perlahan. "Kau memiliki masalah dengan teman-temanmu?" Matsumoto-sensei bertanya lagi. "Tidak, sensei! Mereka semua baik padaku." Jawabku. "Hmm… Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Matsumoto-sensei sekali lagi. "Tidak, sensei! Aku bahkan tidak memiliki pacar…" Jawabku sambil mengangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Hmm… Kalau begitu kenapa kau sering terlambat?" Tanya Matsumoto-sensei sambil mengernyitkan dagunya. "Hmm… Sebenarnya begini…" Aku menceritakan segala masalahku tentang bangun tidur pada Matsumoto-sensei. Aku dapat merasakan Matsumoto-sensei sekarang sedang tersenyum geli. Aku merasa senang bercerita pada Matsumoto-sensei. Beliau orang yang baik. Membuatku merasa nyaman berbicara padanya. "Ohh... Baiklah, ayo kita pikirkan… Apa hukuman yang pantas untukmu, 'nona kesiangan'?! Hahahaha…" Goda Matsumoto-sensei sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Aku hanya bisa tersipu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar.

"Ran-chaaann… Bisa tolong aku sebentar, sayang…?!"

Sejenak kami berdua terdiam…

"Hahh… lagi-lagi! Baiklah, letakkan saja di lemari! Nanti akan kukerjakan" Kata Matsumoto-sensei sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Laki-laki bermata sipit yang sedari tadi tersenyum itu meletakkan sebuah kardus penuh berisi kertas-kertas.

"I… Ichimaru-sensei?" Mataku terbelalak melihat guru geografiku yang murah senyum itu.

"Kuchiki? Waahh… Ternyata kau ada disini! Hehehehe…" Ichimaru-sensei hanya tertawa kecil. Aku menatap dua guru di depanku dengan terkejut. "Ichimaru-sensei… Ngg… Kau….? Ran-chan…? Sayang? Ehh… Mmm… Matsumoto-sensei… Ehh?" Aku terbata-bata. Aku heran, kenapa 'Matsumoto-sensei' sekarang sudah berganti menjadi 'Ran-chan'???

"Ahh… berjanjilah kau tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun! Hehehehe… Hmm, Ran-chan kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Ichimaru-sensei mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matsumoto-sensei menceritakan segala masalahku pada Ichimaru-sensei.

"Hmm… Aku dengar kelompok orkestra sekolah kita membutuhkan tenaga. Hehehe…" Jawab Ichimaru-sensei sambil tertawa. Kemudian Matsumoto-sensei menulis sebuah surat. Kemudian surat itu diberikan padaku. Matsumoto-sensei berpesan: "Berikan surat ini pada guru seni musik sepulang sekolah di ruang musik, oke?" Matsumoto-sensei mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku mengangguk, kemudian permisi pergi…

.

.

.

"Semuanya, aku ada urusan! Kalian pulang duluan saja, ya… Daah…" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku berlari menuju ruang musik di ujung lorong lantai tiga. Biasanya ruangan ini digunakan untuk latihan grup orkestra sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini terasa sepi. Hanya ada dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama. Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan…

"Masuk!..." Terdengar suara samar-samar. Aku segera masuk. Ada Kepala sekolah Yamamoto dan guru seni musik, Ukitake-sensei.

"Baiklah Juushiro! Aku percayakan padamu…" Kepala sekolah tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?" Tanya Ukitake-sensei hangat.

"Eh, mmm, ini…" Aku menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Ukitake-sensei.

Ukitake-sensei membaca isi surat itu, kemudian hanya manggut-manggut. "Ya, kami memang kekurangan tenaga untuk membersihkan ruangan ini seusai latihan…"

Apa?! Jadi aku harus membersihkan ruangan latihan ini??? Tiap hari???

"… Tugasmu adalah membersihkan ruangan ini setiap selesai latihan." Aku terbelalak. Kakiku rasanya lemas. "Jangan khawatir! Hanya sampai hukumanmu selesai! Hanya sebulan! Baiklah, Kuchiki, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa, kembalilah besok sepulang sekolah." Ukitake-sensei menepuk bahuku kemudian keluar.

Sebulan katanya???

Ohh… Tidak!

.

.

.

Teng, Teng, Teng…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Hari ini seorang Kuchiki Rukia mencetak sejarah baru dalam hidupnya. Ya. Hari ini seorang Kuchiki Rukia akan menjadi 'babu' sementara di ruang seni musik. Huftt… Aku harus ke ruang guru dahulu untuk mencari Ukitake-sensei. "Kuchiki, ini kau simpan saja. Hanya sebagai pegangan saja!" Ukitake-sensei menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku. Rupanya berisi catatan anggota orkestra…

_Konduktor __+ Komposer : Ishida Uryuu (11.F)_

_Piano I: Kotetsu Isane (12.A)_

_Piano II: …_

_Harpa: Shiba Miyako (12.G)_

_Biola: Kurosaki Ichigo (11.C)_

_Viola: Izuru Kira (11.B)_

_Cello I: Inoue Orihime (11.E)_

_Cello II: Kurotsuchi Nemu (12.B)_

_Kontrabass: Hisagi Shuuhei (11.B)_

_Flute: Hitsugaya Toushiro (11.A)_

_Klarinet: Soi Fon (12.D)_

_Terompet: Ggio Vega (12.B)_

_Trombon: Shiba Kaien (12.G)_

_Tuba: Ulquiorra Schiffer (11.E)_

_Timpani__: Abarai Renji (11.C)_

Aku berjalan sambil mengamati catatan itu baik-baik. Kelas 10 sepertiku masih belum diperbolehkan ikut klub orkestra. Itu hanya untuk kelas 11 dan 12 saja. Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Ukitake-sensei! Kenapa pemain piano II disini dikosongkan?" tanyaku. "Hmm… Yahh… Kami hanya belum menemukan pemain piano yang cocok untuk klub ini. Banyak yang sudah mendaftar. Tapi semua aku tolak. Aku merasa ada yang kurang disetiap permainan mereka! Lagipula belum ada yang permainannya pas dengan Kotetsu…" Jawab Ukitake-sensei. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, kita sampai! Kau boleh menunggu diluar sampai latihannya selesai, atau kalau kau mau kau boleh masuk." Kata Ukitake-sensei sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, sensei! Saya menunggu di dalam saja." Jawabku pelan.

"Semuanya! Ini Kuchiki Rukia. Ada suatu alasan sehingga ia harus menjalani hukuman, atas pertimbangan dari bagian bimbingan dan konsultasi, ia akan membantu kita membersihkan ruang latihan. Perlakukan dengan baik!" Kata Ukitake-sensei memperkenalkanku. Aku hanya menunduk. Wajahku memerah karena malu. Kemudian aku menarik kursi ke sudut ruangan yang dekat jendela. Aku memilih menunggu disana sambil membaca buku _'Chappy Adventure'_ yang baru kubeli.

Alunan musik mulai berpadu lembut. Benar benar suara yang merdu. Aku melihat senpai-senai yang sedang bermain musik. Tapi aku tertarik pada seseorang. Kurosaki-senpai. Yahh… Sudah lama aku mengaguminya. Ia kaya, tampan, dan memiliki prestasi yang bagus di bidang akademis, olahraga, dan musik tentunya. Ia juga jenius nomor tiga se-angkatannya (setelah Hitsugaya-senpai dan Ishida-senpai tentunya). Aku mengaguminya. Ya, aku akui itu. Tapi aku sadar aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Lagipula aku bisa dibantai oleh fans girlsnya. Hahaha… Aku sadar aku tertawa kecil saat membayangkannya!

"Baiklah, cukup! Kita lanjut nanti… Kotetsu, ikut aku!" Kata Ukitake-sensei.

Isane-senpai mengikuti Ukitake-sensei. Aku mengenal Isane-senpai karena adiknya, Kiyone-chan adalah temanku. Sepertinya Isane-senpai sedang dimarahi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Beberapa senpai mendekatiku.

"Hai, Kuchiki!" Sapa salah seorang dari mereka. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Aku berkenalan dengan beberapa senpai disana. Mereka ramah. Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan.

Tapi pandanganku lagi-lagi terpaku pada Isane-senpai yang terduduk lemas di kursinya. "Eh, Kuchiki, kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Miyako-senpai. "Oh! Err… Itu… Mmm… Isane-senpai sedang dimarahi, ya?" Tanyaku sambil memelankan suaraku. "Iya. Sebenarnya permainan dalam orkestra yang kami mainkan didominasi dengan permainan piano duo. Tapi karena Isane adalah satu-satunya pianis, jadi ia cukup kerepotan memainkan nada dari dua jenis piano sekaligus. Jadi dia seperti merangkap sebagai piano II, begitu! Kadang aku kasihan dengan Isane, tapi… Ya… Mau bagaimana lagi?" Jelas Miyako-senpai setelah menghela nafas panjang. Aku hanya terpaku. Pasti rasanya berat sekali…

Akh! Aku segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Aku melihat-lihat alat musik itu. Aku mencoba memegangnya. "Kuchiki, kau mau coba?" Izuru-senpai menawariku ketika ia tahu aku menyentuh viola miliknya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Izuru-senpai mengajariku cara memainkannya. Aku mencobanya, tapi nada terakhir yang kuhasilkan selalu buruk. Aku yakin sudah melakukannya dengan benar! Ahh… Mungkin aku tidak berbakat! Aku meletakkan viola itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Aku menepuk-nepuk timpani dengan tanganku. "Hei, tanganmu bisa melukainya! Gunakan tongkanya!" Kata Abarai-senpai. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hmm… Kuchiki, apa ada yang salah dengan tongkatnya, ya? Kenapa kalau kau yang menggunakannya bunyinya jadi aneh?" Abarai-senpai mengerutkan alisnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali ke tempat dudukku semula karena latihan akan dimulai lagi.

Ada apa aku ini??? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memainkan semuanya dengan benar??? Bahkan timpani sekalipun???

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini cukup segini saja! Besok kita lanjutkan." Kata Ukitake-sensei. Semua senpai menyudahi permainan mereka, lalu mulai meninggalkan ruangan satu persatu.

Aku keluar ruangan. Ingin mengambil udara sebentar, kemudian masuk kembali. Tapi aku terkejut ketika melihat Hinamori dan Tatsuki. "Hinamori-san? Tatsuki-san? Kenapa ada disini?" aku menatap mereka berdua.

"A… Aku… Aku menunggu seseorang." Jawab Hinamori perlahan. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Momo!" Panggil seseorang. Aku terkejut. Hitsugaya-senpai?!

"I, Iya! Hmm… Kuchiki-san, aku pergi dulu! Dahh…" Hinamori melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu!!! Apakah kau dan senpai sudah…" Aku menggantung kalimatku. Tapi Hinamori mengerti yang aku maksudkan. Ia mengangguk perlahan. Kemudian segera berlalu.

Aku hanya geleng-geleng -tiba terdengar suara Tatsuki. Hei, dia sedang apa?

"Tatsuki-chan, hari ini mau kemana?"

"Aku mau langsung pulang saja. Tapi temani aku ke kedai ice cream sebentar, ya!"

Whhhaaaa… Tatsuki-chan bersama Abarai-senpai!!! Aku ingin menyapanya tapi tidak enak karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara mereka. Aku hanya berlalu ke ruang musik.

Yahh… Membersihkan ruangan yang kotor bekas dipakai latihan. Baiklah, kita mulai dari piano dahulu! Aku mengelapnya perlahan lalu menutup tuts piano itu dengan kain beludru. Tapi sebelum menutupnya aku iseng memainkannya. Dulu aku senang sekali bermain piano. Tapi hanya sampai umur 7 tahun. Aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk hal seperti itu! Aku saja sudah lupa cara bermainnya seperti apa! Tapi ini ajaib! Jari-jariku dengan lincah memainkan 'Fur Ellise'. Entah ini keajaiban atau hanya spontanitas otakku saja, tapi ini hebat! Kemudian tanganku berhenti. Aku tidak mengerti nada di baris yang terakhir…

"Mainkan di G lalu beri sentuhan di sini…" Terdengar suara datar dari mulut seseorang.

Ting, ting…

Piano itu berbunyi seiring dengan suara tadi. Tapi bukan aku yang memainkannya!

Aku terkejut karena ada sepasang tangan lain yang menyentuh tuts piano itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang…

"Ku-… Kurosaki-senpai!!!???" Aku terkejut nyaris meloncat. Jujur aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang sekarang merah padam ini. Kurosaki-senpai memandangku dalam-dalam dengan tatapan sangat datar. Kurosaki-senpai berbalik, lalu pergi. Karena gugup aku terpeleset dan…

Aku mematakan dawai pada cello Nemu-senpai!!! Aku juga membuat klarinet Soi Fon-senpai retak!!!

Bakayaro!!!

Apa yang kulakukan???!!!

Untung tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Aku panik. Ya, sangat panik! Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bicara terus terang besok… Aku pulang dengan langkah gontai…

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah… Aku memasuki ruang seni musik dengan gontai. Aku sudah bertekad akan bicara hari ini. Aku sudah memikirkan resikonya. Yah… Ini semua memang kesalahanku, kan?!

Tokk, tokk,

"Konnichiwa…" Kataku perlahan. Ternyata semua senpai (dan Ukitake-sensei juga,) sudah berkumpul. Mendadak badanku kaku. Nyaliku ciut. Tapi apa boleh buat… Aku menunduk…

"Semuanya… Aku minta maaf… Terlebih pada Nemu-senpai dan Soi Fon-senpai… Maaf karena kecerobohanku sendiri aku merusakkan alat musik kalian… Aku mematahkan dawai pada cello Nemu-senpai dan meretakkan klarinet Soi Fon-senpai. Aku ini benar-benar bodoh! Baru sehari disini tapi sudah membuat kacau. Aku benar-benar…"

"Tunggu sebentar!!! Dawai? Dawai… Dawai yang mana? Maaf aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Memang dawai yang mana yang kau putuskan?" Nemu-senpai memotong kalimatku sambil menunjuk kearah cellonya. "Iya, apa maksudmu dengan meretakkan klarinetku? Aku lihat tidak ada yang salah dengan benda ini!" Soi Fon-senpai mengacung-acungkan klarinetnya.

Aku tertegun…

Aku menatap cello dan klarinet itu bergantian. Sungguh, dawainya menyambung kembali! Juga tidak ada retak-retak lagi pada klarinet Soi Fon senpai! Aku tentu saja terkejut!

"T… Ta-, Tapi…"

"Kau ini… Benar-benar aneh, ya!" Potong Kurosaki-senpai dengan suara datar, tapi dengan pandangan menusuk seperti kemarin. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku.

"Baiklah semua, ayo kita latihan lagi! _From the top, please…_" Perintah Ukitake-sensei.

Aku segera duduk di sudut ruangan seperti kemarin…

_Aku yakin kemarin aku merusakkannya!!!..._

.

.

.

Srekk, srekk...

Aku menyapu lantai dengan lesu. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. Ah... Sudahlah! Mungkin ada yang membetulkannya! Tapi siapa?

Aku terus memikirkannya. Tapi kemudian aku berhenti. Aku seperti mencium bau sesuatu yang aneh! Bau yang membuatku sedikit merasa... Pusing! Pusiiinggg sekali. Awalnya aku berpikir mungkin migrainku kambuh. Tapi ini beda dari biasanya! Aku merasa pusing hingga badanku limbung, kemudian semuanya gelap...

_**++++ To Be Continue ^_ ++++**_

Ugh! Ugh! Kenapa nggak jelas begini???

Ya sudahlah!

Maklum sy author baru. Tolong bantuan dari senpai sekalian, ya!!! ^o^

**_RnR???_**


	2. Chapter 2

+++ Chapter II +++

Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Miracle of Music Room © FuzzyStrange Musume31

Dont like, dont read!

AN: Rukia's POV

Happy reading! ^o^

* * *

"_Rukia…"_

"_Rukia……"_

_Eekkhh… Dimana ini???_

_Siapa itu? Kenapa dia tahu namaku???_

_Ehh… Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal wajahnya…_

_Siapa itu???_

"_Rukia…"_

"_Rukiaa… A-…"_

.

.

.

"Nona? Nona? Nona bangun!!! Nona…?"

Aku membuka mataku. Aku masih ada di ruang musik. Heeh??? Kenapa aku belum pulang??? Nee-san pasti mencariku!

"Nona, maaf, tadi anda pingsan. Ketika saya ingin mengunci pintu ruang musik, saya tidak sengaja melihat nona pingsan disini. Untunglah anda cepat siuman. Anda perlu bantuan? Nona bisa membawa nona ke Ruang Kesehatan..." Jelas penjaga sekolah bernama Stark yang tadi membangunkanku.

Aku??? Pingsan???

"Eh... Terima kasih. Aku ingin pulang saja. Terima kasih, ya!" Aku segera bangkit lalu berlalu meninggalkan penjaga sekolah itu.

* * *

"Tadaima..."

"Okaerinasai!!! Rukia, kemana saja kamu? Kami mencemaskanmu!" Kata Hisana-nee cemas.

Aku tidak mungkin bilang pada nee-san kalau aku pingsan! Aku memutar bola mataku mencari alasan. "Oh, eh, ya... Tadi aku mampir ke rumah Tatsuki dulu. Maaf nee-san, aku lelah, bisa kita bicara nanti saja?"

"Eh, baiklah. Cepat mandi! Kita segera makan malam." Suruh nee-san. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu ke kamarku di lantai dua. Sesampainya di kamar, aku malah merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Ughh... Melelahkan sekali hari ini...... Tubuhku bagaikan wafer yang dinjak-injak. Remuk. Ughh... Aku harus menanggung penderitan ini 28 hari lagi! 28 hari!!! Uuuhhh... Benar-benar mengesalkan...

"Rukia!!! Ayo cepat!!!"

Nee-san meneriakiku dari ruang makan. Menghentikanku yang sedang ngedumel tidak jelas ini. Aku segera menyambar handuk, lalu berjalan lesu ke kamar mandi.

Seusai mandi, aku segera menyusul ke ruang makan. Aku menghabiskan makananku secepat mungkin. "Rukia, kau kenapa?" Tanya Byakuya nii-sama. "Eh, ti- tidak, kok! Aku hanya sedang kelaparan. Ehehehe..." Jawabku dengan tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan. Setelah menghabiskan makananku, aku segera kembali ke kamar.

Aku mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Shinji-sensei. Uarrggghhh!!! Susah sekali!!!

Aku menyambar ponselku.

"_Mayday, mayday,Mashiro, kau bisa kerjakan soal-soal dari Shinji-sensei tidak? Beritahu aku jawabannya! Kirim lewat e-mail!"_

Aku mengirimkan pesan tadi pada Mashiro. Yahh... Dia itu sahabatku yang termasuk murid kesayangan Shinji-sensei.

Tak lama kemudian ponselku berbunyi.

Ahh, _e-mail_! Dari Mashiro! Aku membuka _e-mail_ itu (tentu saja berisi jawaban-jawaban soal matematika!). Aku menyalinnya pada buku matematikaku.

Kalau kau berpikir aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini, kau salah besar! Sebenarnya aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, tapi entah mengapa khusus malam ini aku susah sekali berpikir. Jadi aku tanya Mashiro saja!

Setelah menyalin jawaban soal-soal matematika itu, aku kembali berbaring di ranjangku...

Hnn... Tadi itu apa ya? Bau yang membuat aku pingsan!

Baunya seperti karbol. Tapi wangi sekali. Bahkan lebih wangi daripada parfumku!

Eh, iya... Lagipula, yang memanggilku dalam mimpi itu siapa??? Aku pernah mengenalnya, ya?

Ekh... Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya. Dimana, ya?

Ugghhh!!! Aku pusing! Kepalaku jadi sakit memikirkannya. Aku mau tidur saja, ah! Oyasumi, minna...

-------

Aku bangun dengan semangat yang meluap-luap (?)

"Ohayou!!!"

"Ohayou Rukia!"

Aku tertawa kecil kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi. Nee-san geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikapku yang mendadak berubah 180o. Padahal biasanya aku paling malas bangun pagi, tapi pagi ini benar-benar bersemangat untuk ke sekolah. Kenapa? Jangan tanya! Aku juga tidak tahu! Ehehehe...

Setelah mandi, aku bergegas sarapan

"Aku berangkat!!! Daahh~" Akku melambaikan tanganku.

Aku berjalan menelusuri gang dan trotoar. Hahhh~ mengasikkan sekali berangkat pagi itu! Hehehehe...

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus. Aku malas berjalan kaki pagi ini. Lebih baik naik bus saja!

Aku menunggu bus sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Yureru Soul Society'(1).

_Ohh..._

_Yureru soul society,_

_It's there for some reason!_

_Yureru soul society,_

_Get back from the soul!!!_

_Yureru soul society,_

_It's there for some reason!_

_Yureru soul society,_

_Get back from the soul!!!_

Aku bersenandung sambil mendengarkan lagu. Hmm... Benar-benar lagu _rock_ yang keren!

Saat sedang bernyanyi, mataku menangkap sesuatu. Aku berhenti bernyanyi...

Itu...

Laki-laki tinggi dengan perawakan yang atletis, memakai celana panjang dan jaket yang tudungnya menutupi rambutnya, dengan bola mata bening sewarna musim gugur, duduk di trotoar di seberang jalan...

_Degg!_

Aku familiar dengan ciri-cirinya... Itu Kurosaki-senpai, benarkah???

Iya! Aku tidak salah lihat!!! Sedang apa dia disana?! Memangnya tidak bersiap-siap ke sekolah??? Eh, tunggu dulu!!! Sepertinya dia mengenaliku.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan pembunuh.

Astaga, aku harus cepat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya!

Celaka dia berjalan ke arahku! Siapapun... selamatkan aku!!!

_Drrmm... Drmmm..._

Bus!!! Aku harus cepat naik!!!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sekarang aku sudah ada di dalam bis. Eh, tunggu. Kenapa Kurosaki-senpai menghilang dari pandanganku??? Aku sudah mencarinya dari kejauhan, tapi aku tetap tak melihatnya. Ah, biarlah! Paling-paling sudah pulang!

Yeepp!!! Sekarang sudah sampai di depan sekolah. Saatnya turun!!!

Waktunya memulai hari dengan mengisi otakku dengan pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan!!! Huh.

_Timeskip until the class end._

Hahh~ Akhirnya selesai. Bel pulang sekolah benar-benar menyelamatkanku dari kejamnya pelajaran Mayuri-sensei. Gila!

Aku mengenang saat-saat membosankan di kelas tadi sambil melangkah ke ruang musik. Oh, ya! Mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakan pada Kurosaki-senpai perihal yang tadi pagi!

Saat di dalam ruang musik, aku melihat semua senpai masih sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Hari ini Ukitake-sensei tidak masuk, jadi hari ini kelompok orkestra akan berlatih di bawah pimpinan Ishida-senpai selaku ketuanya. Ishida-senpai belum datang, jadi latihan belum dimulai.

Aku mencari Kurosaki-senpai.

Ah, itu dia! Ada di sudut ruangan sedang berbicara dengan Inoue-senpai, Ulquiorra-senpai, dan Isane-senpai.

"Kurosaki-senpai!" Panggilku.

"Oh, kau Kuchiki," Jawabnya datar. "Kuchiki, ayo ikut duduk sini!" ajak Inoue-senpai. "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kurosaki-senpai dengan santai. "Anou... Kurosaki-senpai, tadi pagi anda berangkat ke sekolah jam berapa?" tanyaku. "Tadi pagi aku berangkat jam 6. Aku sengaja datang pagi karena ingin mencari buku di perpustakaan! Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?!" Kurosaki-senpai mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

Jam 6??? Yang benar saja??? Tadi pagi aku melihatnya duduk di trotoar pukul 6.30!!!

"Jam 6??? Lho, bukannya Kurosaki-senpai tadi pagi bertemu denganku pukul 6.30?!" Jawabku spontan.

"6.30? Bertemu denganmu??? Maaf, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu hari ini! Lagipula aku datang jam 6! Tanya saja pada Ulquiorra! Aku berpapasan padanya tadi pagi." Jawab Kurosaki-senpai. Ulquiorra-senpai mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Lalu siapa yang kutemui tadi pagi???"

"Mana aku tahu! Maaf. Kau salah orang,"

_Benarkah???_

* * *

_Keesokan harinya..._

Aku masih memikirkan perkataan Kurosaki-senpai.

Benarkah aku salah orang?! Aku yakin yang kutemui waktu itu adalah Kurosaki-senpai! Siapa lagi???

Hahh... Sudahlah, aku jadi capek sendiri memikirkannya!

Hari ini hari libur. Ada matsuri di pusat kota. Lebih baik aku pergi ke sana saja, sekalian _refreshing! _

Sesuai dugaanku, hari ini pengunjungnya ramai sekali! Aku yang pendek jadi kesulitan berjalan, aku terjepit orang-orang!!!

Aku sudah kesulitan. Aku akan jatuh terjerembab... Tidak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menopang tubuhku! A- apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu...

Tebak siapa yang kulihat?!

KUROSAKI-SENPAI!!!

Jangan-jangan Kurosaki-senpai membantuku berdiri dan keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berjubel? Tapi sebelum sempat aku mengucapkan terima kasih, senpai sudah masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang.

"...-chigo-senpai!!!"

Hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulutku. Senpai berbalik, lalu tersenyum padaku. Jadi itu benar-benar Kurosaki-senpai??? Buktinya dia tersenyum dan menoleh padaku! Ah, aku akan tanyakan besok di sekolah!

Eh, tunggu! Mataku menatap sesuatu yang menempel di alas kakiku...

... Daun sakura...

Dengan ukiran,

_Ya._

_Tempat itu bagaikan memiliki kekuatan magis…_

_Hanya yang berkemauan kuat yang mendapatkannya._

_Kebenaran akan terbongkar dan semuanya akan keluar!_

_Di sana kamu dapatkan…_

_Apa yang kau inginkan…?_

* * *

"Senpaiiii!!!"

Hari ini aku sengaja datang pagi untuk menemui Kurosaki-senpai. "Senpai, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin! Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena senpai waktu itu ada disana untuk menyelamatkanku! Terima kasiiihhhhhh~..." Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kurosaki-senpai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau... Bicara apa?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Lidahku kaku.

"Lho... Lho, Kurosaki-senpai, kemarin kau datang ke matsuri, kan?"

"A- aku?! Permisi, Kuchiki, kau membuat dua kesalahan. Pertama, aku tidak suka keramaian apalagi pergi ke matsuri. Kedua, kemarin aku menginap di rumah Hitsugaya bersama Uryuu dan Ulquiorra! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"A-aku..."

"Sudahlah!!!" Kurosaki-senpai meninggalkanku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

_Aku rasa dia berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku........_

~#~#~#~#~#~ Tsudzuku ~#~#~#~#~#~

GOSH!!! Kenapa jadi abal begini???!!! Jadi ganti genre, deh! Awalnya general malah jadi supranatural/mysteri begini! Uaarrgghh!!! Yahh... Beginilah susahnya jadi author fic. Kadang tangan sama otak beda jurusan. Aahahahahahh~~~

Maaf ya kalau pendek dan jelek. Chap. Depan pasti dipanjangin, koq! Makasih yang udah baca. Semua kritik dan saran saya terima. Yang penting jangan kejam-kejam dan yang pasti harus membangun. Sankyuu~~~

**R & R?!**


	3. Chapter 3 Finally

Holla, pembaca~ XD

Tebak sudah berapa lama fic ini hiatus? XD –PLAKK-

Ohohohoo... Ya udah deh! Langsung aja, _final chap_! Tidak ada OC di sini (setidaknya itulah menurut saya). Luchi disini adalah 'Dark Rukia' (karena saya tak mungkin memberi nama dia 'Dark' karena ini AU, jadi saya beri dia nama begitu). Jelas?

Oke, langsung aja! Here we go~ :D

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**+++ Chapter III : Open The Secret Box! +++**_

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Kubo Tite!**_

_**Tapi fic ini punya keponakannya, namanya FuzzyStrange Musume31! Hehehe... –slapped (berkhayal deh~ =.=)**_

_**AN: OOC, AU, Gaje, Rukia's POV**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_**Happy Reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Tepat hari ke-duapuluh __delapan setelah aku menjalani hukumanku..._

_Tepat hari ke-duapuluh delapan__ pula kejadian aneh beruntun menimpaku..._

_Aku lelah... Sudah lelah diikuti Kurosaki-senpai, egghh... Bukan. Maksudku, orang yang menyerupai Kurosaki-senpai._

_Orang yang selalu mengikutiku dengan tatapan pembunuh..._

_Orang yang seolah-olah ingin menyeretku ke neraka..._

_Orang yang sengaja membuat jiwaku kalang kabut..._

_Orang yang sebenarnya Kurosaki-senpai ketahui..._

_Dia itu siapa sih?_

Terhitung sejak kejadian di matsuri waktu itu. Aku terus mengamati tulisan di lembaran daun sakura dengan ukiran itu. Terus terang aku tidak tahu maksudnya.

Aku jadi memikirkan... Keinginanku sebenarnya itu apa?

Aku ingin hidup bahagia, tenang, tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kusayangi. Itu saja.

Tapi rasanya susah sekali mewujudkannya. Kenapa? Hhh... Hidupku selalu susah gara-gara penguntit aneh berwajah mirip Kurosaki-senpai.

Aku berjalan di koridor sepi. Huh, aku benci di suruh kembali ke ruang musik! Aku merasa semua kegalauanku berakar dari ruang ini. Sepertinya tempat itu tabu sekali untukku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akhh... Dua hari lagi... Dua hari lagi... Dua hari lagi aku bebas dari hukuman, dan aku 'Tidak-Akan-Pernah' kembali ke tempat ini lagi!

Setelah kupastikan semua barang sudah beres, aku keluar ruang musik dengan lunglai.

Sekarang hari Jumat. Karena tidak punya kerjaan, aku menghabiskan soreku di kedai roti milik Bibi Mila Rose. Hmm, sore yang tenang... Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini.

Aku ingin keluar dari kehidupanku yang sibuk dan ruwet.

Aku merasa ada seseorang memandangku dari meja sebelah.

_Kurosaki-senpai?_

Bukan! Pasti itu orang lain! Aku lelah diikuti orang yang entah seenaknya sendiri menjiplak wajah Kurosaki-senpai yang kukagumi itu!

Eh, tidak! Orang ini tidak memandangku dengan tatapan pembunuh (yeahh... Itu sebutanku pada mata itu!), tatapan matanya sayu. Memandang sendu pada diriku ini...

_Tidak. Ini Kurosaki-senpai yang asli!_

"Kuchiki," Dia memanggil namaku.

"S- senpaii..?" Aku terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memegang tanganku. "Kita perlu bicara. Ini rahasia. Jangan katakan pada siapapun! Datang ke ruang musik besok sore sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya! Ada sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan padamu... Ini penting..." Kurosaki-senpai berbicara sepelan mungkin, kemudian dia meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu!" Aku menahan tangannya.

"Tak bisakah kita bicara saat ini juga?" Aku memelas padanya.

"Tidak. Maaf. Ini penting. Besok aku akan menjawab apapun pertanyaanmu. Aku bisa saja memberitahumu sekarang, tapi... '_Dia' belum muncul..._" Kurosaki-senpai berbisik pelan tapi aku jelas mendengarnya...

_Dia siapa?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku tertegun.

Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Masih memikirkan kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Kurosaki-senpai. Eh, aku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak sabar menunggu besok Senin. Akan ada kejadian apa, ya? Siapakah 'dia' itu? Kenapa aku harus bertemu 'dia'? Apakah itu 'dia' yang biasa menatapku dengan tatapan pembunuh?

Aku terlalu lelah memikirkannya...

Perlahan-lahan aku menutup mataku... Oyasuminasai!

~#~#~#~#~#~

.

.

.

"_Luchia? Luchia,_ _kau berbohong padaku 'kan?"_

"_Kau...? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Kau begitu menyedihkan! Pergilah! Aku punya kehidupan. Kau juga. Berhentilah mengejarku. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin!"_

"_Luchia, tunggu aku! Aku mencintaimu! Luchia, tunggu!"_

"_Belum cukupkah aku menjelaskannya padamu! Aku tidak bisa mencin-..."_

_Brrmmm... CKIIITTTTTT! BRAKK!_

"_LUCHIAAAAA!"_

.

.

.

"AKH!" Aku tersentak kaget. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Lagi-lagi aku mimpi aneh. Huuhh... Apa-apaan sih! Mengganggu tidur saja.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bantal.

Tadi itu mimpi apa 'sih? Kenapa kacau begitu? Atau jangan-jangan ini cuma perwujudan isi otakku yang sudah kacau saja?

Eh, di mimpi itu aku seperti melihat refleksi diriku. Hmm, bukan, bukan! Maksudku, wanita di mimpi itu, yang bernama... Err... Kalau aku tidak salah dengar namanya L... Luc.. Luchi... Luchia? Eh, ya kalau tidak salah namanya Luchia itu mirip denganku. Sedangkan laki-laki yang berbicara pada Luchia... Hnn, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya. Kapan ya?

Semakin ku mencoba mengingatnya, kepalaku terasa semakin sakit. Uukkhh... Aku ini kenapa, sih?

Aku memutuskan untuk mencuci muka. Hmmph... Pagi yang indah. Tidak terlalu panas, sedikit berawan. Aku bersiap ke sekolah. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tidak bertenaga. Aku berjalan di persimpangan jalan dekat halte bus tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

_BRAKK!_

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Hei! Kalau jalan pakai ma-... Kurosaki-senpai?"

Aku terkejut. Yang kutabrak ternyata Kurosaki-senpai (hnn, aku heran, kenapa Kurosaki-senpai tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah?). Ketika aku memanggilnya, ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ini aneh. Ia hanya menatap kosong persimpangan jalan yang ada di hadapannya. Semenit kemudian ia baru berpaling menatapku dengan tatapan lemah. Kemudian meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong dengan sikapnya...

~#~#~#~_Time Skip_~#~#~#~

_Teng... Teng..._

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

Aku segera berlari ke ruang musik dengan terburu-buru tanpa peduli orang-orang yang kutabrak.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan, jadi ruangan ini sunyi sekali. Aku menghela nafas. Kemudian duduk di kursi.

Iseng-iseng aku memainkan 'Ode to Joy' dan 'Canon in D minor' dengan piano. Tapi aku terhenti ketika ada seseorang masuk lewat jendela.

_Eh,__ tunggu! Ini 'kan lantai tiga?_

Dia Kurosaki-senpai. Hmm? Sepertinya bukan! Dia berkulit sangat pucat dan tidak memakai seragam. Dia memakai jaket bertudung yang menutupi rambutnya. _Eh, jadi itu siapa?_

"Ku- Kurosaki...-senpai?" aku menyapanya gugup.

Ia menunduk, kemudian menyeringai lebar.

Ia berjalan ke arahku. Aku mundur... Mundur... Hingga terpojok di sudut ruangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorong orang ini berbuat begitu padaku. Yang jelas aku terpojok. Aku ketakutan. Kakiku bergetar. Rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi.

Akhirnya aku terduduk lemas.

Orang membuka tudung jaket yang menutupi rambut dan sebagian wajahnya, menunjukan rambutnya yang... _putih?_

Orang itu membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku "Kau berbohong padaku, hmm?". Aku dapat merasakan desiran kasar nafasnya di telingaku. Aku mencium bau karbol yang sangat wangi. Persis seperti parfum yang kucium sesaat sebelum aku pingsan waktu itu! _Benar-benar membuatku merinding!_

Ia menyentuh daguku kemudian mengangkatnya. Ia menyeringai makin lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. "A- aku... a-" Mulutku tak sanggup bicara. Badanku bergetar hebat. Dia menyeringai lebar, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu. Kau memaksaku mengingatnya.._._" Pelan-pelan dia menyentuh leher indahku, kemudian perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai mencekikku...

_Draapp... Draappp... Draappp..._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari luar sana. Ia memutar bola matanya, "Tch, ada pengganggu rupanya!" keluhnya.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari leherku, kemudian ia berjalan santai ke dekat jendela.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi... _Sayonara, Luchi..._"

Lelaki itu melompat dari jendela. Hei! Dia gila! Ini lantai tiga!

Aku terkejut setengah mati melihat aksinya yang gila dan sangat nekat itu. Aku memejamkan mataku. Sebentar lagi pasti terdengar suara debuman tubuhnya yang jatuh dari lantai tiga.

...

Hnn?

Mana? Kenapa tidak ada bunyi apapun?

Aku melongokkan kepalaku dari jendela.

Eh, lho? Di mana lelaki itu? Aku mencari-cari lelaki itu di setiap sudut pandanganku. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

_BRAAAAKK!_

Pintu ruang seni musik terbuka dengan kasar "AKHH!" jeritku kaget.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa ada seseorang yang mendatangimu?" Kurosaki-senpai (yang membuka pintu dengan kasar) memberondongiku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Aku terhenyak...

_Ini Kurosaki-senpai. Lalu yang tadi siapa?_

Aku terkejut. Kurosaki-senpai berjalan ke arahku lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku refleks menepisnya.

"Sudah kuduga, aku terlambat... Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Kuchiki..." Kurosaki-senpai menghela nafas panjang. Aku mengernyitkan alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Maaf, senpai. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu..."

Kurosaki-senpai mengajakku duduk di kursi di sudut ruangan. Ia mulai membuka mulut.

"Apa kau... Pernah diikuti seseorang yang mirip denganku?"

_Deegg!_

Pertanyaan bagus, senpai! Aku segera mengangguk.

"Haahh... Benar kalau begitu. Rukia, aku minta maaf sebelumnya, 'dia' memang sangat mengganggu,"

"Hnn? 'Dia' itu siapa, senpai?" Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia... Dia itu... Hichigo. Kakakku yang meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu..."

Aku terkejut. "... Meninggal... Ti- tiga tahun yang lalu...?"

Kurosaki-senpai mengangguk, "Kau tahu, aku memiliki kemampuan melihat arwah yang sudah meninggal. Dan aku tahu, kakakku sedang mencari... Luchia..."

_Lu- Luchia?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo, Ichigo!" Hichigo, kelas satu SMA, berlari-lari ke kamar adiknya dengan girang sepulang sekolah._

"_Hmm, ada apa, kak?" Adiknya hanya menjawab singkat._

"_Tadi di Sekolah ada murid baru, namanya Luchia Kvcsiky. Anak bangsawa Russia yang cantik dan kaya raya. Dia juga ramah. Pokoknya sempurna!" Jelas Hichigo panjang lebar._

"_Jadi kau menyukainya?" Tanya adiknya tepat sasaran. Muka Hichigo berubah menjadi merah seketika, kemudian ia tersenyum, "Ya... mungkin kau benar!"_

_Sudah dua tahun setelah Hichigo mengenal Luchia, Hichigo berniat menyampaikan perasaannya pada Luchia. Luchia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hichigo. Akhirnya mereka resmi menjalin hubungan._

_Suatu hari Luchia mengajak Hichigo bertemu di taman dekat persimpangan jalan. Ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan..._

"_Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seorang anak bangsawan. Kami akan bertunangan bulan depan. Maaf, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Aku sudah tidak bisa menyayangimu... Maaf..."_

_Hichigo tertegun mendengar pernyataan Luchia._

"_Kau... Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" Hichigo tetap tidak percaya._

_Luchia hanya menunduk. "Aku pergi! Maafkan aku!" Suara Luchia bergetar. Ia berbalik kemudian beranjak meninggalkan taman._

"_Kau berbohong! Kau berkata begitu karena kau tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuamu saja. Iya, kan? Luchia!" Hichigo berusaha menahan Luchia, tapi Luchia terus berjalan meninggalkan Hichigo. Hichigo terus mengejar Luchia, akhirnya ia berhasil menggapai tangan Luchia._

"_Luchia? Luchia,_ _kau berbohong padaku 'kan?"_

"_Kau...? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Kau begitu menyedihkan! Pergilah! Aku punya kehidupan. Kau juga. Berhentilah mengejarku. Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin!" Luchia berbalik menunjukan matanya yang telah basah. Kemudian Luchia berlari meninggalkan Hichigo._

"_Luchia, tunggu aku! Aku mencintaimu! Luchia, tunggu!"_

"_Belum cukupkah aku menjelaskannya padamu! Aku tidak bisa mencin-..."_

_Brrmmm... CKIIITTTTTT! BRAKK!_

"_LUCHIAAAAA!"_

_Sebuah truk menabrak Luchia. Luchia terpental ke sisi jalan dengan berlumuran darah. "Hi- Hichi..." Panggil Luchia lirih._

"_Luchia... Bertahanlah!" Hichigo menggenggam tangan lemah Luchia._

"_Maafkan aku... Aku menyayangimu..." Luchia menutup matanya._

"_Sayonara, Luchi..."_

_Flashback End_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku terpana mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar tentang masa lalu Hichigo dan Luchia.

"Setahun kemudian, kakakku ditemukan meninggal karena tabrak lari di tempat yang sama dengan tempat dan di tanggal yang sama dengan kematian Luchia. Ironis..." Senpai menghela nafas panjang.

Aku menahan kalimatku. Menerawang sejenak ke jendela. "Jadi begitu, ya..." Aku bergumam pelan. Tubuhku bergetar.

"Eh, iya," Aku teringat sesuatu. Aku membuka kantung tas sekolahku, kemudian mengeluarkan daun sakura dengan ukiran itu, "Senpai mengenal benda ini?".

Kurosaki-senpai tersenyum simpul. "Fuyuzakura... Haha..." Ia tertawa hambar. "... Tentu saja. Aku mengenal benda ini..."

_Flashback_

"_Luchi..."_

"_Hei!"_

"_Sedang apa? Kenapa duduk sendirian... di ruang seni musik?"_

_Luchia tersenyum kecil, "Iya... Aku suka duduk di sini kalau sedang merenung. Tempat ini__ bagaikan memiliki kekuatan magis…__ bisa membuatku tenang... Entah mengapa, aku tidak menyukai dilahirkan di tengah keluarga kaya. Jika bisa memilih, aku ingin pergi menjadi orang –diriku yang lain. Aku... tertekan..." Sebutir air mata menggantung di sudut pelupuk mata Luchia._

_Hichigo menatapnya lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Luchi melakukan semua ini demi orang tua, bukan? Aku yakin, segala yang kita perbuat tidak ada yang sia-sia..."_

_Luchia tersenyum, "T-terima kasih! Aku jadi sedikit terhibur,". Hichigo mengusap-usap kepala gadis manis itu. Gadis itu menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah dari jendela tempatnya berdiri. "Itu... Fuyuzakura!" Luchia melonjak senang. Angin semilir meniup daun fuyuzakura hingga berterbangan dengan gemulai. Hichigo menangkap sebuah daun itu. Ia tampak mengukir tulisan-tulisan dengan huruf kanji di daun itu dengan pena._

_Luchia menengok fuyuzakura di tangan Hichigo. "Kau menulis apa?" Luchia mengernyitkan dahinya._

_Hichigo tersenyum menyeringai, "Sesuatu..."._

_Luchia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya lantas mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti._

"_Haah..." Hichigo merenggangkan ototnya seusai mengukir daun itu. Luchia tampak tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan Hichigo. Hichigo menyeringai, "Ini. Untukmu."._

_Luchia kebingungan. Ia meraih daun itu dari tangan Hichigo kemudian mengamati dan membaca tulisan yang terukir di atasnya:_

'Ya.

Tempat itu bagaikan memiliki kekuatan magis…

Hanya yang berkemauan kuat yang mendapatkannya.

Kebenaran akan terbongkar dan semuanya akan keluar!

Di sana kamu dapatkan…

Apa yang kau inginkan…?'

_Luchia mengerutkan dagunya. "Apa maksudnya?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hichigo. "Di mana tempat _'ini'_?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi._

_Hichigo tersenyum, "Artinya... Ya~ seperti yang bisa kau baca. Itu semacam teka-teki. Kalau bisa menjawabnya, kau dapat hadiah!"._

_Luchia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Memangnya hadiahnya apa?" Ia melirik Hichigo._

_Hichigo menunjukkan cengir lebarnya, "Apa saja boleh! Mau hadiah apa? Ciuman panas dariku, tiket sehari bersama Hichigo, atau-... Wakks!" Kalimat Hichigo terputus karena sebuah bogem mentah dari Luchia._

"_Bodoh! Aku tidak suka hadiah seperti itu! Aku mau... Emm... Ah, aku minta kau memainkan lagu untukku!" Ia mengerling._

_Hichigo manggut-manggut. "Boleh. Sekarang apa jawabanmu?" Hichigo menunjukkan cengirnya sekali lagi._

"_Sebuah tempat bernama _hati_, dimana _kemauan _adalah sumber kekuatannya. Apakah jawabanku cukup?" Luchia mengerling._

_Hichigo menghela nafasnya, "Tidak ada gunanya bermain tebak-tebakan dengan orang Rusia..."._

_Luchia mengerutkan dagunya, "Memangnya apa hubungannya?"._

_Hichigo tersenyum lebar, "Tidak ada. Hahaha... Lagu apa yang kau inginkan?"._

_Luchia memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir, kemudian ia membuka matanya, "'Sergei Rachmaninoff Piano Concerto No.2' (*) bagaimana?" Luchia tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

_Hichigo menghela nafas panjang, "Rachmaninoff, ya... Selera orang Rusia memang susah ditebak." Jari-jari Hichigo lantas bermain dengan lincah di atas tuts piano._

_Daun itu terbang mengikuti angin seiring lantunan piano dari ruang musik ini. Siapa yang tahu kalau suatu hari daun ini akan sampai ke tangan seorang Kuchiki Rukia...?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku terdiam.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan _cello_ dan klarinetnya?" Aku menoleh lantas bertanya lagi.

Kurosaki-senpai hanya tertawa kecil. "Oh. Itu aku. Hahaha... Habis melihat wajahmu seperti itu aku jadi tidak tega. Kakakku benar-benar membuatmu seperti diteror. Anggap saja itu permintaan maafku!" Kurosaki-senpai mengibaskan tangannya santai.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Mmm... Tidak juga!" Aku berusaha mengelak.

Kurosaki-senpai memutar bola matanya, "Bodoh. Kau tidak pandai berakting, ya! Aku tahu dari ekspresimu, lho!". Kurosaki-senpai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku juga pernah diikuti Luchia –karena alasan yang persis. Ah, mereka berdua benar-benar merepotkan!" Kurosaki-senpai mendengus kesal. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hei! Mau ikut aku tidak?" Kurosaki-senpai menegurku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Pergi ke mana?".

Kurosaki-senpai menyeringai, "Kau akan tahu."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Kelopak terakhir telah ditaburkan. Kami duduk di depan sepasang makam bernisan batu berwarna putih.

"Yo! Aku datang!" Kurosaki-senpai melambaikan tangannya santai.

Kami tidak berlama-lama di makam itu. Hanya beberapa menit saja. Cukup singkat, tapi begitu menyenangkan untukku. Terlebih aku diizinkan menaburkan bunga di atas makam itu.

Langit sore dan angin semilir juga menambah khidmat sore itu.

Kami berjalan pulang setelah beberapa saat.

"A-anou... Kurosaki senpai," Aku membuka suara memecah keheningan. "Apakah tidak apa-apa sekarang? Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Emm... Maksudku... Hichigo?".

Kurosaki-senpai tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya mereka sudah puas. Biarlah mereka selamanya menjadi pasangan kekasih yang saling mengejar..." Kurosaki-senpai mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, kemudian berjalan di bawah langit jingga yang hangat.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Dan jika suatu hari kalian menemukan seseorang sepertiku duduk bersama kekasihnya, jangan pernah usik mereka. Biarlah mereka bersatu-... walau dengan cara yang berbeda mungkin?_

_Dan selama musik masih mengalun dalam ruangan itu, tidak ada yang bisa memutuskan tali yang menghubungkan mereka. Karena mereka akan saling mengejar satu sama lain dengan cara mereka sendiri..._

~#~#~#~ _**END? **_~#~#~#~

*Rachmaninoff: Komponis kelahiran Rusia yang menggabungkan gemerlap karya Chopin dan Liszt dengan keagungan Rusia dalam komposisi lagu-lagunya yang kebanyakan beraliran romantik. 'Piano Concerto No.2' merupakan salah satu gubahannya. Karena dia kelahiran Rusia, makanya Hichigo bilang 'Selera orang Rusia' ^^ (thanks to 'Nodame Cantabile'-nya Tomoko Ninomiya. Manga-nya sugoi! ^^)

AN:

Author: Dipersilahkan bagi yang mau ngirimin saya timpukan bantal, saya terima dengan senang hati! T_T

Ao: KENAPA ENDINGNYA ABAL BANGET? Hah?

Author: Nah, lho! Itu dia! Maafkan saya pembaca! Mungkin yang kali ini abal (banget). Tapi paling tidak sudah saya panjangin. Hehehehe... (PLAK). Oh, ya! Di chap kemarin ada yang diberi angka tapi nggak saya kasih penjelasan ya? Itu lagi 'Yureru Soul Society'-nya Rock Musical Bleach. Lah, keren abis deh lagu itu! XD Hehehe...

Ao: Mengenai Luchia alias Dark Rukia... Yaa~ Namanya saya ambil dari sebuah fanart Rukia, tapi nama keluarganya agak saya rubah ^^'. Ohooho... Dan lagi Ichigo kini saya masukkan ke peran utama karena dia sudah punya peran besar ^^

Author: Yup! Yasud, segitu aja! Akhirnya fic ini complete juga ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca!

All: **REVIEW PLEASE! ^o^**

~#~#~#~ _**RnR? **_~#~#~#~


End file.
